Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventionally, power optimization of data centers may be performed at the hardware level using basic hardware-level optimizations. For example, the data center may perform per-core power gating of one or more processor cores in the data center. The data center may also provide to a rack an amount of power less than the processor cores would utilize if all of the processor cores in the rack were to peak at once. This approach may take advantage of an observation that the processor cores in the rack rarely operate to peak at once. In the rare occurrences in which all of the processor cores do peak, the data center may perform hardware-coded frequency throttling.
The above-described power optimization techniques are typically initiated and performed by the data center without input from users of the data center. Generally, users of the data center may not provide input regarding power optimization to the data center for various reasons. First, the data center may not provide a mechanism with which users can submit information regarding power optimization. Second, the data center may not be forthright about its hardware specification or configuration. Without such hardware specification or configuration, a user may have difficulty submitting relevant information regarding hardware-level optimizations to the data center.